A Trio's Eye View: A Tribute
by TigressPL
Summary: If you read and liked the original "A Trio's Eye View" series by tearthgrrl, you might also like this parody. Warning! May make no sense without proper knowledge of the original "A Trio's Eye View"!


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

This story is nothing but a tribute to genius story, "A Trio's Eye View", created by tearthgrrl. If you haven't read it yet, be sure to do so! Without knowledge of the events from ATEV, many parts of this story will make no sense, so I seriously advise you to go check it out and return to this afterwards if you'll still be interested. It's also partially inspired by her other story, "Lion King: Unseen and Uncut!", but only in the matters of style.

Link to "A Trio's Eye View" can be found in tearthgrrl's profile (cut the spaces out): http:// www. fanfiction. net/ ~tearthgrrl

Many events, lines and characters are made by tearthgrrl, I use them only for purposes of parody.

Also, many characters and events are copyright by Disney. Again, I only use them for fun.

* * *

_**TRAILER**_

_**This fall**_

_**Elephant Graveyard**_

Camera shows a dusty area, filled with thousands of bones, covered with dense fog.

_**Comes to live**_

The camera stops on a certainly big skull. Three figures go out of it, laughing insanely.

_**With Shenzi**_

First hyena leaves the shadow and comes closer to the camera. She's a female, probably leader of the gang. With a smug smile she approaches the camera.

_**Banzai**_

Second to emerge from the mists is a strong male hyena, looking in the direction of the first hyena.

_**And… Ed**_

With an indescribable mixture of laughter and giggles, third hyena passes the camera. He clearly cannot focus his eyes in one point and his abnormally long tongue hangs out from his open mouth.

_**What waits for them in this hostile place?**_

_**Bones**_

The three hyenas are sitting on a big skull, looking at their surroundings.

"I spy, by my little eyes-" Banzai starts, but is cut off by Shenzi.

"Bone."

_**Adventure**_

Three hyena pups are seen, standing on an enormous rock in a crater filled with exploding methane and slowly flooded by lava…

_**Bones**_

Banzai's eye light up.

"Hey, how 'bout playing special agents? We'd have fancy nicknames and such-"

"Like what… Special Agent Bone?" Shenzi cuts him off once more.

_**Horror**_

Banzai and Ed are sitting on the border of the graveyard, when, all of a sudden, a large shadow envelops them. They start screaming like mad.

_**And… bones**_

"Hey, Shenz, have you seen any good movie lastly?"

"Yeah, 'Mr. Bones'. Why?"

_**Don't miss it!

* * *

**_

_**BEHIND-SCENE VIDEOS**_

The trio laid in their skull, pondering over various things, mostly about Taka. Shenzi was lying by the eye socket, staring out, Ed was giggling in a corner and Banzai was staring at Shenzi. Really intensely…

"Cut!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shenzi asked, suddenly snapped out of her reverie. "There ain't no lines in this scene…"

"Banzai," the director sighed before continuing. "I admire how deeply you illustrate your feelings to Shenzi, but this is freakin' PG film! Keep your acting skills for later scenes, ok?"

"I'll need much acting skills to stop," Banzai muttered to himself.

***

Banzai and Shenzi were arguing over something. Banzai was holding one of his paws in the air.

"Wasn't!" he defended for n-th time.

"Was!" Shenzi attacked again.

"You have bad grammar!" he suddenly burst out.

"Hey, get offa my grandma! Even though… I have this awful name aftah her…"

"I said grammar, Shenz."

"Cut!"

***

The trio laid in their skull, pondering over various things, mostly about Taka. Shenzi was lying by the eye socket, staring out, Ed was giggling in a corner and Banzai was staring at Shenzi. Really intensely…

"Cut! Banzai!"

"What's wrong again?"

"You're feasting your eyes upon her again."

"Like I had any choice. 'Least my eyes are satisfied."

***

Banzai and Shenzi were sitting closely in Raziya's den, wiped out of everything to resemble Banzai's dream.

"You feel bettah now?" Shenzi asked in a tone that would've been defined as "innocent" by most, if of course she wasn't a hyena.

Banzai stared… for a long while.

"What was my line again?" he asked.

"How comes you forgot your line for the tenth time?!" Shenzi almost smacked him.

"Ed didn't agree to brake the camera in appropriate moment," Banzai muttered under his breath.

"Wha?"

"Uh, nothin'. Should we go with this again?"

***

"Hey Taka!" Shenzi greeted.

"How'd the hunt go?" Banzai asked. The thing they called "Taka", retreated to the nearest rock and hid behind it.

"Don't. Ever. Call me Taka. Again." It pleaded.

"Cut! Taka, what the hell was this?"

"Why, I'm sticking to the script. Here: 'after buffalo stampede, Taka will forever remain scared.'"

"It's 'scarred', idiot!"

"Oh."

***

Banzai was lying on the ground, his eyes shut firmly, waiting for another hit from Gituku and Bujune. Instead, he heard a familiar voice… If one could name this a voice.

"ED? H-how'd you find me?"

"Hey! This ain't none 'a your business!" Gituku screamed. Ed immediately got in front of his friend and growled fiercely.

"Oh help me: it's an angry idiot." The cocky male laughed. Ed "said" something in response and readied to pounce on him, when suddenly…

"Cut! Ed, watch your tongue, it's PG for Pete's sake!"

After a long while, director realized that Ed is staring at his abnormally long tongue.

"Why did I decide to make a film about hyenas in the first place?" he mumbled angrily.

***

"Ok, now I want the pups to come up with some mature game to fill their time," director demanded.

"Strip poker?" one of the pups proposed.

"No offense, but…" Banzai remarked. "What would you like to take off? Your fur?"

"Spin the bottle?" the same pup burst out.

"Oy," Banzai groaned, smacking his face.

***

Banzai was strolling around the graveyard, when he heard a voice with a weird accent… Even weirder than Shenzi's - and that certainly meant something.

"How komes nobody invited meh?" then he saw the speaker: it was an old baboon, helping himself to walk with a long stick.

"Aw, dat's cute. Hello, sonny," he greeted upon seeing Banzai.

"Don't tell me you are my father," Banzai froze in horror.

"I am-" the baboon started to explain, but was cut off when Banzai run away, screaming on the top of his lungs.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"-Rafiki," he ended his sentence with a puzzled expression.

***

The trio was lying atop their skull as darkness surrounded them.

"Well… I say, let's call it a day," Shenzi said between two yawns.

"But Shenzi… it's already called night, why would you rename it?"

She smacked her paw against her forehead.

***

Taka was slowly walking through the graveyard with the trio.

"I think I'm beginning to understand the reasons, for which hyenas are almost equally skilled predators as lions and evoke deep fright in most herbivores' minds."

Shenzi and Banzai just cocked their heads upon hearing 'big and fancy words', only Ed giggled something in response.

"I see your point, but can you really imagine a steady cooperation between felines and canines? The distance from actual 'cats and dogs' might actually weaken the sentence's power, but it's still hard to take in, even for me." Ed replied in another series of giggles. "No, I wouldn't dream of declining my father's mental powers, but-"

"Taka, it ain't funny anymore. Ed doesn't understand you anyway, right Ed?"

Ed responded in gibberish.

"Wha did he say?" Shenzi asked.

"I mustta misunderstood him, 'cause I got something like 'interrupting an intelligent conversation'," Banzai responded.

"Eh?"

"Just what I thought. Speak clearer, Ed!"

***

"Let's see what type a' music does Ed listen to," Shenzi muttered, rummaging through their friends things.

"Sure, why not," Banzai agreed.

"Grave," she started reading bands' names upon taking the CDs out. "Entombed, Grave Digger, Gorerotted, Gorefest, Dead Can Dance, Dismember… Man, I can feel this place's spirit in them CDs!"

"Why, they're only ones you can buy in nearby shop," Banzai muttered.

* * *

**CUT SCENES**

"Hey, Shenz, howdya call a dead elephant?"

"I dunno, how?"

"El e phantom."

***

"Hey, guys, look, I've designed a new play for us!"

"What is it, Banzai?"

Banzai showed his friends some shards of bones scattered on the ground.

"This was elephant's leg bone once. It can be fun to reassemble it."

"Maybe, but how would ya call it? Leg-bone?"

"Nah, too long. How 'bout Leg'o?"

***

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were standing on the border of Elephant Graveyard, staring at two young lions before them.

"Taka, this is Banzai, n' Ed." Shenzi told the young prince, gesturing to her two male friends.

"And here I thought that 'eyes bigger than stomach' was only a saying," Zira whispered to Taka, looking at Ed.

***

Banzai awoke and understood, that the whole event was a dream. There was a remainder though – his cheek was still warm and wet.

"Dude…" he sighed, before going to sleep again.

This time he found himself in a great cave, hiding in a shadow with Shenzi and Ed. Looking towards the exit, he saw an enormous lion. He immediately remembered the scene; they were in Taka's cave, eating an antelope's leg, when somebody interrupted them. Ahadi.

"BANZAI!" his voice was a boom that echoed all across the plains.

'_Hey, that's not how the scene went…' _Banzai thought, but came out nonetheless. If the lion knew about him, it was smarter to obey.

"Banzai," the lion looked down at the hyena pup. "I am your father."

"NOOOOO!" Banzai awoke with a scream.

***

The trio was lying in their cave, bored to death. Suddenly, Ed, who was glancing through an eye socket, emitted a series of laughs.

"Bone," Banzai answered with no emotions in his voice.

***

After a deep breath and a quick composition of himself, Ahadi raised his paw towards the second prince's direction and proclaimed from now on he would forever be known as "Scar."

"Finally, my son," he then said, "you have learnt the secrets of the dark side."

"Now that I have… What are you planning to do, father?"

"Those stupid poachers have been trespassing on our land for too long. It's time to crush the Rebellion, for when it's attacked… The Empire strikes back!"

***

Scar was lying on a big rock, while the trio was standing on the ground nearby.

"So… whaddya plan to do later?" Shenzi asked.

"I've got a bone to pick with my father," Scar answered sarcastically.

"Cool!" Banzai yelled. "But… ain't ya got somethin' better than that in your Pridelands?"

"Why, you don't have a smart bone in your body," Scar sighed.

"Hey, would ya give it up already? I'm getting hungry due to all those bones you's speaking 'bout!"

***

"I choose… Shenzi!" Banzai pointed to his friend.

"Dare," she smiled, sure that Banzai will have no idea how to dare her.

"Try not to laugh," he smirked in response. Before she could understand what he meant, he started his torture:

"Mufasa."

She endured it, even though it was hard.

"Mufasa!"

She almost choked, but managed to keep the laughter inside.

"MUFASA!"

"What?" an annoyed voice sounded behind Banzai's back, making him jump up in surprise. Seeing his face, Shenzi couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter.

"Good job, buddy," she heard Banzai say and watched in surprise as the two slapped a high five.

***

The trio was lying on their skull. Banzai opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Shenzi.

"Bone."

"Let's find somethin' else to play," Banzai sighed.


End file.
